


𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Descent into Madness, Desire, F/M, Kissing, Melancholy, Memories, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Opposites Attract, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Octavia Blake was no longer the girl full of life whom he used to be in love with and had dreamed about for so long: the girl under the floor who spent her days on Earth chasing butterflies. Now, the person who he had found before him was a merciless warrior, a cruel and tormented woman. [...]”
Relationships: Jactavia, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 8





	𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is me trying to translate my Jactavia Drabbles & One-Shots in English, which is not my first language. So, please don’t be too harsh on me and feel free to tell me if you find any grammatical error.  
> Thank you for your patience and enjoy this mess!

“Jasper...”

She was on top of him, they were so close that their breaths melted as if they were one.

Outside the acid rain was destroying anything encountered in its path, but inside Jasper something even more devastating was there, burning. It was a desire that could have not been explained.

Octavia Blake was no longer the girl full of life whom he used to be in love with and had dreamed about for so long: the girl under the floor who spent her days on Earth chasing butterflies. Now, the person who he had found before him was a merciless warrior, a cruel and tormented woman; and yet Jasper, without thinking about it, came even closer to her, eliminating the small distance that separated them, and he kissed her.

Her lips were rugged and tasted of blood, however Jasper Jordan found them incredibly inviting.


End file.
